Złoto z Porto Bello/14
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV Skrzynia umrzyka Gdy powróciłem do kajuty, Ben Gunn właśnie podawał jadło do stołu, a dziadek odsuwał trunek na taką odległość, gdzie już pułkownik O’Donnell nie mógł dosięgnąć ręką. — Mamy już dosyć napitków, Beniaminie — mówił do kuchty i nie zważając na zafrasowaną twarz Irlandczyka, kazał wynieść i to, co było przed nimi, jako też i nową kolejkę butelek, którą jeden z lokajczyków niósł na tacy. Nikt nie odzywał się, póki kuchcik i Murzynkowie nie opuścili pokoju. Wtedy Murray pochylił się naprzód w swym krześle. — Musimy rozpatrzyć pewną ważną sprawę, pułkowniku — oznajmił. — Proszę cię o chwilę bacznej uwagi. O’Donnell pokiwał głową markotnie. — Jak waćpanu wiadomo, drużyna mego sojusznika, kapitana Flinta, której część widziałeś w Nowym Jorku, nie nawykła do takiej karności, jakiej wymagam od ludzi mnie osobiście podległych. Kapitan Flint uznał za stosowne dąsać się na układ zawarty z waszymi przywódcami w sprawie podziału skarbów, więc aby go przejednać i paręczyć mu moją słowność, dałem mu Roberta Ormeroda i pana Corlaera jako zakładników. Im to było nie w smak, więc szczęśliwym trafem czmychnęli na pokład „Króla Jakuba” i ukrywali się tutaj przez kilka dni. Nie chciałem tracić czasu na odwiezienie ich Flintowi, więc przewiduję, iż przyjmie on mnie z jeszcze większą podejrzliwością niż wprzódy. — Ciągle powtarzam, iż było szaleństwem z naszej strony dopuszczać takiego nikczemnika do uczestnictwa w tym przedsięwzięciu — nachmurzył się O’Donnell. — Nie ma potrzeby znów tego wałkować — odrzekł żywo mój dziadek. — Muszę mieć zabezpieczoną Rendez-vous, a za to trzeba zapłacić Flintowi. Ponadto, może mi on być potrzebny z innych jeszcze względów. Nasze zamierzenia nie zostały ziszczone w całej pełni. Trzeba też to mieć na uwadze, że dotychczas szedł on ze mną ręka w rękę, więc winienem mu nieco lojalności. — Lojalność względem sprawy winna wyprzedzać wszystko inne! — oświadczył O’Donnell. — Słusznie waszmość rzekłeś i ja tak samo twierdzę. Atoli muszę też patrzeć w przyszłość. Byłoby wbrew mej polityce zrywać z Flintem, o ile tego można uniknąć. Podobnież byłoby rzeczą sprzeczną z mym rozsądkiem wierzyć Flintowi więcej, niż się należy; w obecnym zaś przypadku nie mam wcale ochoty mu wierzyć. — Więc cóż czynić? — zgrzytnął O’Donnell. — Zwiększyć mu zapłatę? — Nie, nie, bynajmniej! Moim zdaniem powinniśmy ukryć część skarbów przypadającą na naszych przyjaciół, jeszcze zanim wrócimy na Rendez-vous. — Ale gdzie je ukryć? — Już od kilku tygodni układałem to sobie w głowie. Na południe od Porto Rico znajduje się wyspa — taki sobie spłacheć jałowej golizny — znienawidzona przez wszystkich marynarzy... z powodu smutnych wspomnień o rozbiciach i innych tarapatach. Nazywają ją „Skrzynią Umrzyka”. Przypomniałem sobie ponurą, przejmującą pieśń, którą po raz pierwszy usłyszałem w gospodzie „Pod Głową Wieloryba”, gdy szukałem O’Donnella na prośbę jego córki. Samo brzmienie tej nazwy zapowiadało miejsce jakby stworzone do ukrywania skarbów korsarskich. Irlandczyk skrzywił się. — Co? To złoto, którego zdobycie kosztowało nas tyle zachodów i niebezpieczeństw, mamy wywalić na wydmę piaskową, by pierwszy przejezdny żeglarz?... — Powiedziałem, że nikt tam nie zechce pójść, nawet gdyby potrafił tego dokonać. — Mnie się to nie podoba — odparł O’Donnell patrząc spode łba. — Moi przyjaciele nawymyślaliby mi ostatnimi słowami, gdyby taki zasób złota wymknął się nam z rąk tym sposobem. — Łatwiej się może wymknąć nam z rąk na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba” niż na Skrzyni Umrzyka! — odpowiedział Murray. — Namyśl się, chevalier!. Nasamprzód musimy się liczyć z Flintem. Szelma będzie bezczelny w swoich żądaniach, jak on to potrafi, zależnie od nastroju jego załogi oraz ilości wypitego rumu. Po wtóre, zawsze zachodzi możliwość, że natkniemy się na jakąś fregatę zanadto chyżą w biegu. W tym czy innym wypadku zawsze lepiej nie mieć skarbu na „Królu Jakubie”. W ten sposób zyskamy czas na uciszenie wrzawy, jaką podniosą Hiszpanie, i na przygotowanie waszych przyjaciół do przyjęcia skarbu. — Cokolwiek byś waćpan powiedział, zawsze to kiepski sposób rozwiązania sprawy — żachnął się O’Donnell. — Lepiej byłoby nam skierować się ku północnej stronie i wyładować skarb na wybrzeżu francuskim. — Ażeby narazić się na zaczepienie przez krążowniki francuskie i angielskie? — ozwał się z przekąsem mój dziadek. — Rany Boskie! człowiecze, chyba postradałeś zmysły?! A gdy już go wyładujesz, cóż wtedy zamyślasz uczynić? Ileż to z tego skarbu okroi się dla twych przyjaciół, a ile pójdzie na omaszczenie kieszeni urzędników francuskich? Wielkim skarbem nie tak znów łatwo się rozporządzić! — Ja — rzekł Piotr — masz rację, Murrayu. Ale na cósz to wracać do Flinta? On zafsze tylko narobi ambarasu... a jeszeli nie on, to jego lucie. Najlepiej bęcie iść na inne miejsce. Dziadek zażył tabaki, po czym jął w zadumie pobrzękiwać w wieczko tabakiery. — Żeby tak wyznać waszmościom zupełną prawdę — odezwał się na koniec — postanowiłem wrócić do Flinta, ponieważ przewiduję, że być może, będę musiał go poświęcić celem zatarcia naszych śladów. Nie mam jeszcze w głowie określonego planu, ale sytuacja może się ukształtować w ten sposób, że kto wie, czy nie trzeba będzie dać jakowej zwierzyny do ścigania Hiszpanom, Francuzom i Anglikom. Z całej duszy wolałbym — a zapewne i wy tak samo, mości panowie — żeby tą zwierzyną był „Koń Morski”, a nie „Jakub”. Ponadto, zanim dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, Rendez-vous jest najbezpieczniejszą kryjówką, jaką znam po tej stronie Afryki. O’Donnell wpatrzył się w niego z mimowolnym szacunkiem. — Nie chciałbym ja mieć w waszmości swego prześladowcy, panie Murray! — zawołał. — Czy Flint nie jest pańskim przyjacielem? Dziadek zamyślił się nad tym pytaniem. — Nie bardzo przyjacielem — odpowiedział — powiedziałbym, że raczej sprzymierzeńcem. A bywa to niekiedy warchoł pierwszej wody. Nie zawahałbym się go poświęcić, ażeby zapewnić sobie stawkę, o którą gramy. — Więc w sercu waszmość nie masz ni krzty prawdziwej rzetelności? — dociąłem mu. — Zatem waćpanu chodzi po prostu o to, by go wyzyskać dla własnych celów? — Tak i nie. Robercie — odparł chłodno. — Gdy dojdziesz do lat starszych, przekonasz się, że żadna rzecz nie jest całkiem dobra ani też całkiem zła. W korytarzu zadudniły kroki, wraz też w drzwiach kajuty ukazała się szpakowata głowa Marcina. — Ostatni z... smoluchów już przybył na pokład, panie kapitanie — zaraportował. — Jaki kierunek drogi waszmość nam nakażesz? Murray spojrzał na Irlandczyka. — Czas już coś postanowić, mości panie — odezwał się. — Do waćpana należy rozstrzygnąć, co czynić wypada. O’Donnellowi jakby się twarz przeciągnęła. — Skądże mam wiedzieć, co rzec powinienem, skoro nigdy przedtem nad tym się nie zastanawiałem? — wykręcał się niepewnie. — Czy potrafię waćpanu to wytłumaczyć, że kapitan Flint może się pokusić o posiadanie całego skarbu? — Uważałbym to za prawdopodobne — przystał mój dziadek. — Jest rzeczą jeszcze bardziej prawdopodobną, iż on wywoła burdę, jeżeli waszmość przybędziesz do zatoki rozporządziwszy się wpierw połową złota — wtrąciłem. — Przyczyni się to tylko do zaostrzenia jego podejrzeń. — W tym, co waszmość powiadasz, jest trochę słuszności — przyznał dziadek. — Niemniej pozwól mi zaznaczyć, że jeśli nie zabezpieczymy połowy skarbu, mogę nie zdołać go uratować. O’Donnell huknął rozwartą dłonią w wierzch stołu. — Dość tych sporów! — wykrzyknął. — Jestem tu na twe rozkazy, Murrayu, mniejsza o moje osobiste zdanie. Czyń, co uważasz za najstosowniejsze. Dziadek zwrócił się do sztormana: — Odczepić się od zdobycznego okrętu, panie Marcinie, i nastawić wszystkie żagle! Jedziemy na południowy wschód ku południu. Chciałbym, żebyście nie byli widziani z brzegów Porto Rico. — Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie! Tu Marcin zawahał się. — A skarb, panie kapitanie? — dodał. — Ben Gunn da waszeci klucz od lazaretu. Złożycie tam wszystko, jak zwykle. — Według rozkazu, panie kapitanie! Po jego odejściu nastała chwila milczenia. Z pokładu dobiegały nawoływania korsarzy, skrzypienie desek i łomotanie żagli. „Król Jakub” niejako się otrząsnął, odrywając się od połupanego kadłuba „Najświętszej Trójcy”. Przez okno kajuty widać było bukszpryt i forkasztel hiszpańskiego okrętu, jeszcze nachylone pod ciężarem gmatwaniny żagli, strzaskanych rei i poszarpanych lin. Z wolna wyminęliśmy cały statek, a ja z zajęciem patrzyłem, jak z jego okien i zza parapetów wystawały głowy ludzkie, przyglądając się nam z beztroską ciekawością, jak gdyby po jakimś przyjaznym spotkaniu na morzu. Bandera hiszpańska jeszcze powiewała na głównym maszcie, gdzie szamotała się przez całą bitwę. Kapitan don Ascanio z założonymi rękoma i wściekłym wyrazem twarzy stał wciąż na rufie. Gromadka duchowieństwa klęczała modląc się żarliwie. Opasły mnich w groźnej postawie podniósł krucyfiks, gdyśmy przejeżdżali koło nich. Dziadek powstał z miejsca. — Panowie wybaczą, ale muszę jeszcze obejrzeć niejedną rzecz na pokładzie. Jeżeli życzycie sobie jakowego posiłku, zadzwońcie dzwonkiem i wydajcie rozkazy kuchcikowi. Robercie, jeżeli ty i Piotr potraficie na tyle stłumić swe sympatie hanowerskie, to będę bardzo cenił pomoc, jakiej mi udzielicie w sprawie dotyczącej skarbu. Ruszyliśmy obaj za nim, z jednej strony, by uniknąć pozostania sam na sam z Irlandczykiem, z drugiej zaś, by nasycić swą ciekawość co do skrzyń i pak, które widzieliśmy przelotnie podczas przeprawy przez pokład „Najświętszej Trójcy”. Istotnie, scena, która nas oczekiwała, godna była widzenia. Pokład główny, tuż przed samą rufą, zatłoczony był zawartością lazaretu hiszpańskiego, zwaloną byle jak, gdyż pracujące drużyny przenosiły wszystko pośpiesznie z jednego okrętu na drugi. Murray wydobył rejestr i kałamarz; urządzono mi pulpit na beczce z wodą, po czym piraci jeden za drugim jęli przechodzić przede mną, każdy ze swym ładunkiem złota lub srebra, w bitej monecie lub bryłach kruszcu. Był to wprost niezwykły zasób kosztowności. Niepodobna wyszczególnić całych kolumn cyfr, jakie zapisywałem w rejestrze — było tam na przykład 5000 talarów albo 10 000 dublonów, 12 000 uncji castellanos, 25 000 talarów itd. — nigdzie nie zabawiano się w drobiazgi. Jedna z beczułek, któreśmy otworzyli, była zapełniona dziwacznymi monetami wschodnimi, z których jedne miały kształt kwadratowy, inne podługowaty, jeszcze inne sześcienny lub okrągły, a wszystko zapisane pajęczą siatką zygzaków; był to haracz z posiadłości hiszpańskich na morzach południowych. Było tam z górą dwieście tysięcy funtów w sztabach srebrnych — każda z nich ważyła po pięćdziesiąt funtów — które zapakowano po trzy sztuki razem w jeden pokrowiec z płótna żaglowego, celem ułatwienia transportu karawanie mułów, w ten sposób, że każdy muł miał do dźwigania ładunek trzystu funtów. Był też pokaźny zapas złotego surowca, którego każda sztaba, wagi osiemdziesięciu funtów, owinięta była w oddzielny pokrowiec. Była też skrzynia drogich kamieni, których wartość można było jedynie ocenić na domysł, tudzież trzy skrzynie zastaw stołowych. Wartość całkowita według urzędowego oszacowania na każdym z pakunków — czy to skrzyni, czy beczce — wynosiła na walutę angielską 1 563 995 funtów, nie licząc klejnotów i zastaw stołowych. Przeliczanie skarbu i przenoszenie go do winiarni Beniamina Gunna ukończyliśmy dopiero w godzinę po zapadnięciu zmroku, gdy Murray rozpuścił całą drużynę, obdarzywszy ją podwójną porcją rumu, i dał polecenie Saundersowi, sprawującemu podówczas wachtę, ażeby pozwolił swym ludziom spać na pokładzie, z wyjątkiem tych, którzy w danej chwili mieli pełnić służbę czatowników lub przy sterze. W kajucie zastaliśmy śpiącego O’Donnella, który rozwalił się na stole, ułożywszy głowę na podgiętych ramionach; tuż koło niego rozlana była kałuża wina. Dziadek podniósł brwi w górę i rzekł: — Ten pan, Robercie, jest szambelanem króla Jakuba, rycerzem Malty i Santiago w Hiszpanii, pułkownikiem hiszpańskich wojsk inżynierskich oraz dziedzicem Bóg wie ilu dworów w Irlandii... o ile odzyszcze swoje prawa. A przypatrz no mu się teraz! Przyznam, że nie wyglądał pięknie, ale zadrasnęła mnie ta złośliwość mego sławetnego krewniaka. — A któż go do tego przywiódł? — dociąłem mu. — Nie ja, mój chłopcze! Takie żarty byłyby zgoła zbyteczne. No, no, ale niezbyt to szczęśliwe z mej strony, iżem go namówił, by zabierał z sobą tę dziewczynę. — To był chyba najnikczemniejszy z uczynków waszmości! Dziadek zażył tabaki rozważając ten zarzut. Pomimo całodziennego znoju twarz jego zachowała niewzruszony spokój. — Pozory przemawiają przeciwko mnie — odpowiedział. — Jednak skłonny jestem przypuszczać, iż z czasem asan przyznasz mi, że czyniłem, com mógł najlepszego. Zważ, jaka czekałaby ją dola w klasztorze hiszpańskim, gdyby coś przydarzyło się jej ojcu. — Zważ waszmość, jaka czeka ją dola na okręcie korsarskim, jeżeli mu się coś przydarzy! — odparłem z przekąsem. Dziadek zwrócił się do Piotra: — A niechże mię! Ten chłopak gra mi na nerwach. Znałże kto młodzika tak ślepo przekonanego o swej słuszności! Piotr zmrużył małe ślepki. — On ma słuszność i waćpan masz słuszność. Ale najlepiej bęcie, jeszeli połoszymy pułkownika do łószka, ja. — „Daniel zjawił się na sądzie!” — zawołał Murray. — Ale co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć, miły Piotrze? — Waćpan wiesz, co chciałem powiecieć... i ja wiem, co waćpan miałeś na myśli — odparł z powagą Holender. — Jesteś aść wielkim szubrawcem, ale tym razem mosze miałeś rację. — Nie bądźże kpem, Piotrze — żachnąłem się. — Asan jesteś sam kpem — nasrożył się dziadek. — Jesteście tutaj, wy obaj — ludzie najzacniejsi pod słońcem — i ja trzeci, który ma zapewne mniej pretensji do cnoty; ale jeżeli powiedzieć prawdę, jest bardzo zainteresowany w tej sprawie; wszyscy trzej całą duszą pragniemy zapewnić dziewczynie bezpieczeństwo. Czyż matka rodzona mogłaby dać lepszą opiekę? — A Flint? — wtrąciłem. — Zapewne i on będzie się nią opiekował? — On nawet nigdy nie będzie miał sposobności, Robercie — odpowiedział dziadek poważnie. — Wprawdzie wy obaj pogmatwaliście moje plany, ale John Flint nie zdoła mnie przemóc. Daj no mu powróz, chłopcze... a my damy mu sposobność do tego, by się obwiesił. — Ja — rzekł Piotr. — Bęciemy opiekowali się losem tej ciefczyny... więc zaniesiemy pułkownika do łószka. I ponieśliśmy nieprzytomnego O’Donnella, który raz po raz bełkotał jakieś przekleństwa lub urywki piosenek jakobickich. Na koniec, gdy udaliśmy się już do naszej sypialni, zapytałem Piotra, o czym to on napomknął w czasie rozmowy swej z Murrayem. — O, właśnie o tym mówimy — odparł wtaczając się z ciężkim westchnieniem ulgi na swój tapczan. — Słyszałem — podchwytuję. — Ale o czym? W jego oczach, schowanych za trzęsącymi się płatami tłuszczu, zamigotało blade światełko. — Właśnie o tym mowa — mruknął. — Murray mówi i ja mówię. Murray lubi mówić, ja. Wstałem z łóżka wczesnym rankiem, lecz panna O’Donnell i mój dziadek już mnie w tym byli uprzedzili. Wyszedłszy na rufę ujrzałem ich oboje stojących koło bariery. Murray całą postawą i każdym rysem przystojnej, czerstwej twarzy okazywał niezmierne ugrzecznienie, natomiast dzieweczka wpatrywała się weń wzrokiem, w którym dziwnie łączyła się niechęć z szacunkiem. Wiatr zmienił się w ciągu nocy na naszą korzyść, więc jechaliśmy swobodnie; „Jakub” zręcznie, chyżo, niby koń wyścigowy, pomykał po łagodnym nurcie. Ląd straciliśmy już dawno z oczu. Dziadek z ojcowską poufałością poklepał mnie dłonią po ramieniu, zasię panna O’Donnell rzuciła na mnie nieśmiałe spojrzenie, w którym wyczytałem dwojakie usposobienie, podobne temu, jakie okazywała względem niego. — Oto mój cioteczny wnuk, który uspokoi wszelkie wątpliwości kołaczące się jeszcze w twoim sercu, mości panno Moiro — oznajmił Murray. — A teraz waćpanna pozwolisz, że pójdę odbyć ranny przegląd okrętu, gdyż winniśmy utrzymać surowy rygor, jako że jedziemy pod banderą królewską i jesteśmy przeto okrętem floty królewskiej. Ona z pewnym oczarowaniem przyglądała się odchodzącemu. — Dalibóg, nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo jemu podobnego! — odezwała się na koniec. — Przypomina mi on tę zacnej krwi szlachtę, z jaką zapoznał mnie padre w Madrycie... I on jest korsarzem? Kiedy z nim rozmawiam, odczuwam mimo woli, że na całym świecie nie ma tak wytwornego i wspaniałego mężczyzny. Ale znowu gdy sobie przypomnę całą walkę na pokładzie „Najświętszej Trójcy” i to, co o nim mówił ojciec Sebastian... wtedy zimny dreszcz mnie oblatuje. Jednak wydaje mi się, że i waszmość, panie Ormerod, jesteś z tego samego osobliwego rodzaju ludzi... że potrafisz być szarmancki i ugrzeczniony dla młodej panienki, a jednocześnie okrutny jak dziki kot, którego pokazywali nam Indianie na wzgórzach za Porto Bello. — Waćpanna musisz mieć o mnie takie wyobrażenie — odpowiedziałem. — Lecz prawdą jest, żem tak samo jak aśćka jedynie poddany igraszce losu. — Tak waćpan powiadasz? — zapytała łaskawie. — Powiadam — odrzekłem dobitnie. — Pozwól mi pani, bym opowiedział ci całą historię... począwszy od nocy, kiedym waćpannę prowadził do gospody „Pod Głową Wieloryba”. — Ach, była też to noc! — zawołała Moira. — Po raz pierwszy w mym życiu odetchnęłam atmosferą przygód, a później, gdym sobie to wspomniała, myślałam, że nie potrafiłabym się nigdy nimi nasycić. Ale wczoraj zostałam uleczona z mego pragnienia... I niebieskie oczy dziewczęcia zaszły łzami, a kąciki jej ust opadły boleśnie w dół. — Pozwól mi tylko, waćpanno, bym opowiedział rzecz całą — prosiłem — a zapewne będziesz lepiej myślała o owej nocy i o niektórych wypadkach późniejszych. — Owszem, łaskawy panie — odrzekła — opowiadaj co żywo, a ja cała w słuch się zamienię i nie będę w niczym przerywała. Ale co się tyczy wiary... będę musiała i ja też coś niecoś powiedzieć... a waćpan posłuchać. Zacząłem więc opowiadać wszystko po kolei, począwszy od chwili, gdy Darby Mc Graw przybiegł do kantoru na ulicy Perłowej. Jakże odległy wydawał nam się ów czas i owo miejsce teraz, gdyśmy wpatrywali się w zielonawomodre bałwany Morza Karaibskiego, ogrzane podzwrotnikowym słońcem, dochodzącym właśnie do największego skwaru godziny południowej! Ona słuchała ze wzrastającym zainteresowaniem, nie przerywając mi opowieści, co najwyżej jakimś westchnieniem: „Chwała Bogu!...” „O Święci Pańscy!.. ''„ ''„Najświętsza Panno, czy to możliwe!” A gdy doszedłem do ucieczki z „Konia Morskiego”, ona nie dała mi dokończyć: — Więc waszmość gotów byłeś służyć mi swą pomocą i obroną? O, proszę mi wybaczyć niegodziwe podejrzenia, jakie żywiłam względem waćpana! Będziesz mi waćpan prawdziwym przyjacielem... Tak samo i ten duży pan. Jakże się nazywa?... Pan Corlaer? Doprawdy, jestem waszmości wielce zobowiązana i zawsze nią pozostanę. Wszakoż jedyną odpłatą, na jaką zdobyć się umiem, będą tylko moje szczere dzięki i modlitwy, jakie zasyłać będę na klęczkach do Stwórcy, póki mi życia stanie. Odtąd już pełnym zaufaniem darzyła mnie i Piotra i spędzała najwięcej czasu w naszym towarzystwie. Jej ojciec, o ile nie pił, zajęty był naradami z Murrayem. Całymi godzinami kreślili piórami po papierze, obliczając zarówno siłę klanów, koszty muszkietów, prochu i ołowiu oraz ilość dział polowych potrzebnych do uzbrojenia okrętu, jak też osobiste potrzeby wodzów i szlachty tudzież kwoty, za pomocą których należało „podkupić” pewne osobistości. Gdy tak pracowali, dufność mego dziadka rosła coraz bardziej, a długa, końska twarz pułkownika O’Donnella nabierała żywych rumieńców, co było nie tylko wynikiem butelek madery, wypijanych po cztery za jednym posiedzeniem... Siódmego dnia po bitwie z „Najświętszą Trójcą” spostrzegliśmy niską, piaszczystą wysepkę, gęsto najeżoną karłowatymi drzewami i zaroślem, a pozbawioną jakichkolwiek cech, które by zachęcały do osiedlenia się na niej. Jedyną wyróżniającą odznaką był jej podługowaty, kanciasty zarys, który przy pewnym wysiłku wyobraźni można było upodobnić do kształtów kufra marynarskiego. Murray zbliżył się do niej ostrożnie, a jeden z mierników wciąż zanurzał ołowiankę — aż wreszcie zapuściliśmy kotwicę od nawietrznej strony, o milę albo i więcej od wybrzeża. Tymczasem Marcin i gromadka może pięćdziesięciu ludzi wydobywali skarb z winiarni, czyli lazaretu; sztorman sprawdzał liczby wypisane na przygotowanej przeze mnie liście, a korsarze gderali pomiędzy sobą — w sposób, który niezbyt przypadł mi do gustu — gdy przeliczono ponownie majątek, jaki zdobyli, nie otrzymując, jak dotąd, żadnego wynagrodzenia ani uczestnictwa. Marcin był służbistym i sprężystym oficerem, więc pomimo szemrania i niezadowolenia potrafił utrzymać ich w karbach wytężonej pracy aż do czasu, gdy zwinięto linę kotwiczną i Murray rozkazał spuścić na wodę wszystkie łodzie. W tej chwili ujrzeliśmy, że owych pięćdziesięciu ludzi rzuciło się na sztormana i zwaliło go do rynsztoka, po czym ruszyli hurmem na sztymbort i jęli wdzierać się po drabinie na rufę, idąc za przewodem olbrzymiego Szkota. Murray, który właśnie wiódł był rozmowę z O’Donnellem, skoczył na ich spotkanie z taką równowagą ducha, jak gdyby to zdarzenie wchodziło w zwykły tryb życia okrętowego. — Cofnijcie się, wiara! — rozkazał spokojnie. Przywódcy zatrzymali się, stropieni i niezdecydowani, strwożeni naraz czerwonym blaskiem w jego piwnych oczach i niewzruszoną mocą, jaka biła z białego oblicza. — Chcemy tylko trochę złota!... — odezwał się chrapliwie pierwszy z idących. Dziadek spokojnie wyjął z kieszeni mały, dwururkowy pistolet francuski, strzelił chłopcu w głowę, pochylił się nad nim i strącił zwłoki z drabiny. — Panie Marcinie! — zawołał — bądź łaskaw nakazać, by wrzucono w morze to ścierwo. Do roboty, chłopcy, albo każę was wszystkich oćwiczyć. Oni na łeb na szyję poczęli zbiegać z drabiny i rozproszyli się jak stado owiec; żaden nawet nie śmiał ręki podnieść na Marcina, który przybył do nich klnąc pociesznie swym łagodnym głosikiem oraz kułakując wszystkich na prawo i lewo. Dwaj z nich wyrzucili na jego rozkaz zwłoki za barierę, a potem ruszyli prosto do miejsca, gdzie spuszczono łodzie, ani słowem, ani czynem nie okazując buntowniczych zamiarów. Gdy chwilę potem Murray obrócił się ku nam twarzą, zauważyłem pomiędzy jego brwiami głęboką rysę, świadczącą niezbicie, że nurtował go jakiś niepokój. Moira O’Donnell, która stała koło mnie i Piotra, pierwsza zagaiła rozmowę: — Czy waszmość musiałeś zastrzelić tego człowieka? — zapytała. — Mieliśmy do wyboru: albo to, albo też może śmierć nas wszystkich, moja panno — odpowiedział niezwykle gniewnym tonem. — Załoga tego rodzaju, jak moja, jest to hałastra obwiesiów utrzymywanych w posłuszeństwie strachem. Niech no kiedy pryśnie zaklęcie dyscypliny, które da się osiągnąć tylko strachem, a oni dzięki swej liczebności rychło osiągną przewagę nad nami. Dzisiejsze wydarzenie na ogół nie miało większej wagi, lecz dało mi nauczkę, że winienem być stanowczo bezwzględny. Krótko mówiąc, moi drodzy — rzekł po chwili — nie mogę opuścić „Króla Jakuba”, dopóki choć część skarbu znajduje się na okręcie; z drugiej zaś strony, nie byłoby dla mnie rzeczą bezpieczną powierzać komukolwiek z mej załogi umieszczenie skarbu w kryjówce. Zażył tabaki przypatrując się w zamyśleniu wzgórkom piaskowym na Skrzyni Umrzyka. — Zatem powziąłem plan następujący — ciągnął dalej. — Wyślę na brzeg osiemset tysięcy funtów, z czego sto tysięcy należy do mnie, a siedemset tysięcy jest przeznaczone dla twoich przyjaciół, chevalier. Potem wysadzę na brzeg was czworo, dawszy wam dostateczną ilość żywności, i odpłynę z „Jakubem” na południe, skąd powrócę za pięć dni, by was z sobą zabrać. Przez ten czas zdołacie chyba przenieść skarb w bezpieczne miejsce i zakopać go. W ten sposób, chevalier, można będzie zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo skarbu, póki nie uda się nam wrócić po niego na „Jakubie” lub na jakim innym okręcie wysłanym przez waszych przyjaciół. — Plan waszmości może jest najlepszy w dzisiejszych warunkach — odpowiedział O’Donnell — ale winienem przypomnieć panu, mości Murrayu, że z czterech osób, które wiedzieć będą o miejscu, gdzie ukryjemy złoto, dwie należą do stronnictwa hanowerczyków, a trzecią jest moja córka, Wątłe jeszcze dziewczątko. Dziadek roześmiał się. — Nie potrzebujesz mieć żadnych obaw co do tych dwojga. Mało aść znasz pannę Moirę, jeżeli nazywasz ją wątłym dziewczątkiem; co się zaś tyczy Roberta i Piotra, obaj są uczciwymi ludźmi, a w każdym razie nie będą z pewnością narażeni na pokusę, by wydawać nasz skarb swoim sprzymierzeńcom. Nie, nie, pułkowniku, dzięki mojemu planowi będzie można skarb ukryć lepiej niż w banku. Gadali jeszcze tak i owak, lecz koniec końców O’Donnell przyjął plan mego dziadka, a Moira dała się też przekonać argumentem, że dopóki skarb będzie ukryty, póty będzie można zapewnić obrócenie go na szlachetny użytek. Piotr i ja przystaliśmy z wielu powodów: po pierwsze, ze względu na panienkę, po wtóre, pod wpływem podniecenia płynącego z nadziei zakopywania skarbu, którego nikt z nas poprzednio nie dotknął, a wreszcie też i z tej przyczyny, że bądź co bądź byliśmy jeńcami i musieliśmy być posłuszni. Jednakowoż nie będę starał się zaprzeczać, że miły był dreszczyk, który przejął nas wieczorem tego dnia, gdy staliśmy na wąskiej wydmie wybrzeża wysepki, obok wielkiego stosu beczułek i skrzyń, siekier, kilofów i łopat, baryłki wody i pudeł z żywnością ze spiżarni Beniamina Gunna i patrzyliśmy, jak łódka, co nas tu przywiozła, wracała W Stronę „Jakuba”. Następne pięć dni wymagało znacznego nakładu pracy ręcznej, co wywołało jęki oburzenia z ust pułkownika O’Donnella, wielki wysiłek ze strony Moiry (ta nie skarżyła się ani słowem), a ze strony Piotra i mojej wytężenie całej siły, na jaką nas stać było. Doprawdy bez pomocy olbrzymiego Holendra nie zdołalibyśmy przenieść tak znacznego skarbu, wykopać dlań dołu i zamaskować miejsce jego ukrycia, i to w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu, jaki wyznaczył Murray. Pierwszy wieczór upłynął nam na poszukiwaniu kryjówki w niegłębokiej dolince, zasłoniętej od strasznych burz, które nawiedzają tameczne morza. Pułkownik O’Donnell i Moira zostali odkomenderowani do kopania, ponieważ tylko Piotr i ja zdolni byliśmy unieść ciężki ładunek skrzyń i beczułek. Potem pracowaliśmy już bez przerwy, z wyjątkiem dwóch godzin w południe i krótkiej drzemki nad ranem, gdyż gwiaździste noce, ochłodzone wiatrami morskimi, były najdogodniejszą porą do pracy. Wszakoż już na widnokręgu ukazały się topżagle „Jakuba”, zanim zdołaliśmy usunąć zwały piasku wydobytego z miejsca kryjówki i całą tę przestrzeń zasadzić drzewami i krzakami, które poprzednio wykopaliśmy z całą ostrożnością, by nie naruszyć ich korzeni. O’Donnell czuł nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do pracy fizycznej, ale jego wiedza inżynierska dawała mu możność wymierzyć w przybliżeniu położenie owego miejsca oraz wyznaczyć pewne kąty, które utrwalały je w naszej pamięci — była to ostrożność wielce potrzebna, gdyż skoro ukończyliśmy robotę, nie było już nawet znaku naszego dzieła, oprócz lekkiego rozrzucenia ziemi dokoła paru drzew. A w miesiąc później, jakeśmy się dowiedzieli, bujna roślinność zatarła pono wąski trop ścieżyny, która wiła się kręto przez piaszczyste pagórki do krawędzi doliny.